1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to conveyor belts. More specifically, the present invention relates to those types of conveyor belts that can be attached to the rear of a truck or similar vehicle to aid in the uniform disbursement of material therefrom. The present invention incorporates a hydraulically activated system in its design to accomplish the task of conveying material from the rear of a dump truck to a remote location. The speed of the conveyor belt can be adjusted such that the material is forcibly ejected from the belt to a specified location. The conveyor belt is designed such that it can be folded when not in use to a vertical position at the rear of the vehicle to which it is attached.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several conveyor systems have been disclosed by the prior art. The discussion that follows recites a partial listing of the pertinent references. This discussion is included to provide a concise explanation of existing art. The references are also included in order to provide a basis upon which to discuss the improvements that are offered by the present invention. This list is by no means inclusive of all possible pertinent references.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,609,115 issued to E. Oklejas on Sept. 2, 1952 discloses a conveyor apparatus that can be attached to a truck or similar vehicle. The conveyor is extensible. It can be compressed when not in use to reduce the overall storage space required by the apparatus. The conveyor system is composed of two separate conveyor belts disposed at different heights with respect to one another. The upper of the belts discharges its contents to the lower. The lower belt is used to disburse the material thereon to a specific location.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,831,487 issued to R. C. Gaddis on May 13, 1958 discloses a conveyor belt apparatus that is attached to the rear of a truck or similar vehicle. The Gaddis conveyor is similar to that taught by Oklejas. However, it improves the Oklejas design in that the conveyor, once unfolded, forms a single continuous belt. The use of a single belt improves the simplicity and functional applicability of the conveyor apparatus.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,251 issued to W. E. Gardipee on Feb. 25, 1964 discloses an unloading conveyor for dump trucks. The conveyor is attached to the rear of the truck. It utilizes the rear trap door of the truck to its advantage. When the trap door swings open, the material within the body of the truck is poured onto the conveyor. The conveyor then discharges the material in whatever direction needed.
Each of these patents do disclose a conveyor apparatus that is attached to the rear of a vehicle such as a truck. However, the prior art fails to disclose a number of features that the present invention addresses. It is in the combination of parts of the present invention that the present invention differs from and improves upon the prior art.
The present invention offers a conveyor apparatus that can be arcuately adjusted both in the horizontal and vertical planes. It is hydraulically activated and operated. As a result, it can provide sufficient motive force to the material there conveyed to project the material a considerable distance from the truck to which the conveyor is attached. The conveyor incorporates a means so that it maybe folded into a readily storable form. It is easily expanded to its usable position by hydraulic means.